Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone:Revised
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Meet Bestet the girl that was forgotten charater from the books. Come read about her adventrues with the famous Harry Potter. R?R! See for full summary in Chap 2
1. Trailer

This is a trailer for my first ever Harry Potter FanFic. 

I got the idea from Randalls-Angel on her fics. The only things I own are Bestet and Khan. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling who I am not happy with at the moment.

-EdoR

P.S. Voice-overs are bold, and descriptions are italic. Speaking is just regular.

****

In another world, two of the most powerful people

__

Harry is on the left side of the screen and Bes is on the right.

Harry: Dear Mister Potter

Bes: Dear Miss Trilogy

Both: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

****

Will finally meet

__

Bes and Harry collide into each other.

CHRASH

****

Face to face.

__

Bes and Harry star at each other

****

Together they will make friends

Herm: I'm Hermione Granger

Ron: Ron Weasley

****

And enemies alike

Malfoy: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy

****

But one has a hidden secret

__

A large reptile stares back at Harry

Harry: There's a dragon in the forest

Ron: Could it be after the stone

Harry: I don't know

****

But they will find the true meaning of courage

???: Give up the stone

Harry: Never!

__

A dragon jumps and attacks a hooded figure

****

And the true meaning of friendship

Harry: Hello

__

The dragon rubs against Harry's open hand

The screen fads to black and the title appears

****

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: The Revised True Story!

Be prepared for the first chapter "Things that have become"

-EDoR


	2. Ch 1: Things that Become

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Wait, I only own the characters: Nefe, Bes and Khan and The Drakealis (Drake-A-less) Clan. So don't sue me. Bes is not in anyway a Mary-sue. And like I said before, flames will be used of my barbecue of Voldemort or, as I like to call him Moldy-Voldy.

This is my first Harry Potter fic. If you send flames or I'll send the God of Chaos on you, and use the flames to roast marshmallows. But I am open to suggestions in my reviews. Plus I won't post another chapter until I get some reviews. 

-EdoR

P.S. I do have a bazooka, grenade launcher, and tons of rotten tomatoes. You have been warned!!

P.S.S- I am very open to suggestions.

__

Listen with your heart, you will understand

With a mighty dragon, a great battle is at hand

Listen with your soul, let be your guide

With a mighty dragon, you will learn with pride

Listen to the dragon, it will help you win the fight

A mighty dragon fights for the Light

For you are a Dragoon Maiden

-Old Dragon Chant sung by Dragon Seers and Healers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

In the beginning of our story the world was on the verge of war with a terrible dark power that was destroying we knew. He was killing anyone who stood in his way, both wizard and muggle kind. For eleven years he caused mayhem and destruction, striking fear into the people. For he believed he could cleanse this world of the bad blood.

But within a year two more powers were born into young babes. One boy, the other a girl. The boy had a mother that was supposedly been born of muggle blood, while his father was pureblooded, but his mother was still highly respected in the community, but that's another story.

Mean while the girl was born into some of the purest families. She was also born into one of the highly respected royal families there were. The heritage of her father as well as the identity of him was kept secret from everyone even her mother's own brother. If they were found out the consequences would be deadly.

Our story begins three days before that fateful Halloween...

Chapter One: Things that Become

Khanmenotep Drakealis, Khan by his friends, believed this day started just like any other day. He lived in a small town inWiddleton, England. The rays caught onto a manor on a massive ledge that over hanged the small town. The house was a beautiful white. The doors were made of bronze. On the door was a golden dragon head knocker with the name Drakealis. Behind the manor stretched miles of woods and plains. Also a small set of stables sat a few yards away from the stable that housed a few horses.

He was also considered a brilliant young man with plenty of money to go with it. And lets not forget handsome with his soft grey eyes, and long dark grey almost black hair, dark tan skin, and imposing height. Plus his Egyptian accent that seemed to make some women melt before him.

But he wasn't what called normal. He often did things that seemed to confuse the villagers in town. He would disappear for days than return all bloodied and beaten, and collapse outside the village. And every time they would bring him into the local inn and there he would recover. He couldn't blame them for acting this way. There had always been strange noises coming from the manor making everyone in the town edgy. No one dare guess what it was about. Heck no one even knew what he did. They probably would take any opportunity to turn him into the nearest asylum, for his father was quite eccentric and was often considered a crazy, and so was he.

The front door opened and Khan stepped out into the sun. He yawned and stretched his neck. For years his family lived here and there in their several richly stately mansions. When his parents died he and his sister Nefertara decided to share the manors. But she preferred the largest one of all that was somewhere hidden in the deepest woods.

He bent over to pick up the newspaper of the step. He turned on his heel and walked into the manor.

Inside the manor the lanterns and chandeliers glowed dimly. In the corner was a TV and components lying around.

"I need to call someone about that." He said as he looked at the phone on the wall. 

With a sigh he collapsed onto the green couch and leafed through the mail that came with the paper.

With an aggravated grunt he threw the letters onto the table before him. Still no letters from his twin sister.

Little they knew that he lead another life, a secret life that involved a secret and forgotten community. He didn't think his neighbors would think highly of him if his twin sister not to mention his friends suddenly came over. The neighbors would take any chance to kick him out of his fine mansion and land. They never liked anything out of the ordinary. Of course he would give up his fine mansion to see his young niece. He hadn't heard from his sister for a month. She would always contact him someway.

Nefe had disappeared into hiding months ago with her husband and newborn daughter when a threating note was found in her mail. He couldn't blame her, besides everything about her is so mysterious. Khan had never seen Nefe's husband, heck he didn't even know how long they had been married.

For weeks he wanted to see her face to face. He only had heard her beautiful voice in her letters that she sent him. He knew that she was hiding in a small two-story house somewhere in London. She never told him were she was in fear that someone would look at them.

He was calmly reading his paper when he heard the door belle rang. He carefully tucked the paper under his teacup and told his servants to not answer the door. He opened the door while fingering something in his bathrobes. He said opening the door. 

In the doorway was a thin young blonde woman with blue eyes. Khan withdrew his hand from his pocket. "Why must you do that Rose?" 

Rose smiled and walked into the manor. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the manor. There was trash on the floor. Books were scattered on the chairs. There were also clothes hanging on everything possible. "I enjoy coming over unannounced, but in this case I say I have bad timing. What's wrong."

Khan collapsed onto the couch. "I haven't got a letter from my sister for a while."

Rose shook her head. "How long has it been Khany?" Rose said sitting down next to her.

"A month."

"A month?"

"Yeah."

"Come Khany, she has her own life and things to do. She probably got tied up."

Knan snorted. "You have no idea, and stop calling Khany."

Rose crossed her arms and pouted.

Khan rubbed his temples. "Now tell me why did you come up here for besides to bug me."

Rose ignored that comment. "There's someone down in the pub asking for you, so my father sent me up here to get you." She said as she headed to the door, and slammed it on her way out.

Khan snorted. "And good riddance." He said as he walked up the stairs to his chambers.

Rose was the daughter of the man who owned the local pub called The Dragon's Claws. She always fawned over him and the more he ran the more she followed.

Khan slipped a black turtle sweater, grey slacks and a pair of unusual high black leather boots. HE mounted onto a grey gelding and headed to the pub.

*******

The man who was waiting to meet Khan was a man that people here have never seen before. He had long slivery hair and a beard that could be tucked into his belt. He wore emerald robes and a dark green cloak. He had a long crocked nose that looked to be broken at least twice. He had green high-heeled buckled boots. His eyes were a light sparking blue behind half moon spectacles. At his side was a basket full of some kind of bundle. Bob the pub owner had only seen one other person that dressed in the 'old fashion' as he called it, and that was the late Master Tutmose Drakealis.

"Anything I can get you Mister" Bob asked the unusual stranger

"Yes, do you by any chance have some lemon drops."

"I'll see what I can do." Bob said setting down to tankards at his table in the private parlor and slipped into the storeroom.

The bell above door rang as Khan entered the pub. Bob walked out of the storeroom. "Ah Khan. Got Rose's message I see. The gent over there." he said pointing at the private parlor.

Khan pulled back the curtains to see the man called Albus Dumbledore.

Khan laughed. "Fancy seeing you here headmaster." Hs said sitting down across from him. 

"I'm here on business Khan. When was the last time you heard from Nefe." 

"A month." He stopped suddenly as Bob appeared setting a bowl of lemon drops.

"You know Headmaster I never figured out why you like those muggle sweets so much."

Khan said taking a sip from his tankard.

"They are quite enjoyable." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "and I'm no longer your headmaster so call me Albus."

"Alright sir. So how are James, Lily and Harry." Khan said leaning forward.

Slowly the twinkle in his eyes faded. "They are fine but I can't say the same for Nefe."

Khan's hand began to tremble. "W-w-what d-do y-you m-m-mean?"

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "When Aurors went to the safe-house were they were hiding the found a tragic site. The house was in shambles, it lay in ruins. Nefe was found in the rubble of the master bedroom. She had been dead for two days. I'm sorry." 

Khan squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. "Does that mean that Bes..?" Khan said, his voice wavering.

"No." Dumbledore said the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Bes was found sleeping, covered in torn and tattered piece of a robe. Apparently she tore it off of her attacker."

"Where is she?" Khan said, rising from his chair.

"Clam yourself my boy. Bes is here in the basket. Nefe died defending the thing that was most precious to her. Her daughter." Dumbledore reached down and pulled a bundle out that was wrapped in black fabric and a cat-sized stuffed dragon.

Khan pulled away the cloth to meet the sleeping face of his niece. Slowly his face broke into a smile as he cuddled her. "What about her father? Where there any signs of him?"

Dumbledore grimly shook his head. "She is quite lucky to be alive but Voldemort might have plans for her."

Khan raised an eyebrow as he pulled away at a small leather armband that was around her left arm. He cringed at the sight of the ugly black mark.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "She will probably bear that mark for the rest of her life Voldemort wanted by why he didn't take her, I don't know."

Khan stood up still holding the bundle. "I must protect Albus, for the moment the Drakealis family shall disappear for a few days. We will meet again Albus sir. And I hope it will be on better circumstances." Khan said slinking out of the parlor. When he turned around Dumbledore had already vanished.

"Come Bes, our journey has only begun." Khan said holding Bes close to him and rode into the sunset.

Bes continued to sleep as a thin gold chain that was around her neck dangled as they rode. She could only dream as fate had in store for her.

There first chapter

Now remember the button

Yes the little blue one

Yes now push it

Push it and review

__


	3. Ch 2: Thnigs that are found

This is the second chapter of HP & the SS/PS. I hope you enjoy.

---EDoR

__

Born of the Tigress and Dark Lion

Marked by the Dark Serpent

Raised by the Cobra

She shall rise as the sun dies in her tenth year of life 

With the powers unmatched expect by the Boy of Lighting and Dark Serpent

She shall befriend the Boy of Lighting

Together they shall face the Dark Serpent many times

After the Dark Serpent's return the Dark Lion will be found

Then once again she will receive great powers

Then be given a great choice

Then with last of her strength she shall transform

and help the Boy of Lighting destroy the Dark Serpent

In the seventeenth year of the Boy of Lighting will have to choose

To let her die or grant her life

She shall be the Dragon Maiden

---Prophecy written by the Egyptian Maned Dragon, IronClaw the Mighty

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Nearly a decade has passed since The Princess was found and once again was in high society. The dead Queen's brother took her daughter and moved to a mansion in an unplotable area. 

The vast mansion was sold to a young man and his niece. He changed nothing about the mansion. The doors were still bronze with the gold dragon knocker. Instead of pictures of a happy couple on the walls there were pictures of a young girl riding her first horse, sopping wet from one of her uncle's pranks and many others.

The young girl was upstairs tangled within her sheets and blankets. One of her arms were hanging off the bed along with one of her legs. In her other arm was a stuffed animal the size of a cat. Her door slowly opened and a pair of slivery gray eyes peered in.

"Bes?"

The girl just turned over and mumbled something about flying uncles.

Her uncle shook his head. "Bes it is time to wake up."

She just laid there.

"That's it, you leave me no choice." he said as he walked over to the closed window in her room. With a yank he opened the drawn curtains and let light flood into the room. "Ah Bes, welcome back to the world of the living."

Bes hissed like a vampire, and buried her head into her pillow. "Uncle must you wake me at indecent hours?" She muffled through her pillow.

"It's ten, you've slept long enough. Now Up!" He said leaving the room. 

  
She sat up. She rolled out of her bed trying to recall her odd dream she had. There was an odd flying creature in it. She walked to her closet and pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She walked down stairs to her breakfast on the table with a note

Dear Bes

Something has come up. Be back this afternoon. **BEHAVE**!!

Love, Uncle

Bes smiled wolfishly. Now was her chance. She ate her breakfast then slipped out the back door. With great speed she ran across the large fields that came with the mansion.

Bes was very tall and lank for her age. She had hair that was of the blackest black that grew past her shoulders and would get slick if she didn't wash it enough. She had naturally light coppery colored skin. Her face had high cheekbones and a slightly aristocratic nose. Her eyebrows arched gracefully over her slightly slanted eyes. The most intriguing feature about her was her eyes. While left was a cold sapphire blue the other was a warm dark jade green with each color turning black as it reached the edge of her iris. 

When she was younger she had asked her uncle if her mother had the same eyes. He said no one else had her eyes.

Bes didn't have any siblings or any friends. She never been to school because her uncle homed schooled her his self

She finally stopped at a small stable where it housed a few horses. Bes grabbed a bridle off the wall and walked over to a stall where a golden mare with a cream-colored mane and tail and bright blue eyes.

She slipped the bridle over the mare's head and leapt onto the mare's back. She tapped the mare with her heels and the mare cantered into the woods.

For years she had sneaked into the woods and look for the caves her uncle had always told her about.

Every time she had gotten close to the caves her uncle would catch her and drag her back to the manor.

The mare stopped at the foot of a dead tree and turned her head and stared at Bes with her blue eyes.

"What is it Blue Eyes?" Bes said sliding off her back. Blue Eyes stomped on the ground where something slivers caught her eye.

She picked it up and cleaned it off with her black shirt.

It was a silver bracelet with a gem. It was made of several pieces of wire. On the base was a x an each side of the gem, then wrapped around the gem was pieces of silver wire that curled around and flared out then the ends curled. The gem itself was the size of a large coin. It was a blood red with swirls of black. As she rubbed some of the dirt off the gem it started to hum and glow a brilliant white.

Blue Eyes nudged Bes and nickered nervously.

"What now Blue Eyes?" Bes said turning around the letting her jaw drop.

Behind them was a large dank cave. Bes put the bracelet in her pocket then approached the cave.

Blue Eyes grabbed Bes' shirt and pulled her away from the entrance.

"Alright then you stay out here I will go in." Bes said pulling her shirt away then at the mouth of the cave. She took a step. Then another. And another.

As soon she stepped into the cave, torches along the side lit up illuminating the cave brightly.

Bes smiled gingerly and turned to Blue Eyes. "See nothing to worry about." She said.

She looked down the stone hall and saw some king of altar. "Come on Blue" Bes called after her.

Blue Eyes nickered and stepped into the cave and together they walked down the stone hall.

As they walked down the hall Bes noticed tapestries of unicorns, griffins, dragons, and other creatures she didn't recognized.

Bes was to busy staring at the intriguing tapestries that she didn't watch were she was stepping and tripped over a stick.

"Stupid feet." Bes said as she grabbed the stick and attempted to throw it. 

As she lifted the stick an odd feeling crept through her arm and the stick went from being cold to extremely warm.

The stick began to vibrate. Bes tossed the stick in shock into a corner. There it began to thicken and writ. It darkened it a dark green and a blue diamond appeared on its back. Slowly a head appeared with cobalt blue eyes staring at her. It coiled and lifted its head.

"Bessstet." Hissed the large six-foot Egyptian Cobra.

Bes backed against the wall terrified that this snake was talking to her. Blue Eyes charged and attempted to stomp the snake.

The Cobra readied to strike the mare but Bess intervened.

"Blue stop it." Bes said grabbing onto Blue Eye's reins.

She once again turned to the snake. It stared at her with it's head cocked to one side. She locked her eyes onto the Cobra's blue ones. With her eyes still focused on the snake spoke. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

The snake uncoiled and slithered towards where Bes sat. "I am Setimose and I always have known your family."

(A/N: For Anyone's who seen "Mummies Alive" Setimose sounds like Rath that's the one in the snake armor.)

Bes cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that."

Setimose snickered which sounded like hissing. "Sssimple I was your familiesss' counssselor." 

Bes snorted. "Why would my uncle need a talking snake. Oh offence."

Setimose shook his head. "None taken my dear. Bessstet isss it." He said slithering and draped himself over her shoulders. "Now before you get comfortable let me tell you a few thingsss: One I have been asssleep of about five hundred yearsss. Sssso don't push your luck with me. Two I am not any kind of worm sssso don't call me one. And third…"

The sun is setting!" Bes said staring at the darkening sky. "Man my uncle's gonna kill me. We gotta get back home before my he does."

Bes stood up. "Come on Seti lets go!" Be said leaping onto Blue Eye's back and wheeled the mare to the mouth of the cave then broke into a swift gallop through the trees.

* * * * * * *

Khan passed back and forth running his hands through his dark grey hair. His eyes burned with anger. The x-shaped scar on his cheek glistened in the last rays of the sun.

He pulled out a pocket watch and shook his head. That's when he heard the sound of galloping hooves on the ground. Quickly he slipped into the shadows as a lone figure astride a horse rode up to the back door of the manor. 

Bes jumped off of Blue Eyes and crept to the back door. Setimose was securely wrapped around her waist. She looked around. "Whew, It looks like we beat him here." Bes said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Oh, I don't think so my dear." Khan said waling out from the shadows, arms crossed.

"Uh, Hi Uncle." Bes said nervously.

* * * * * * *

"But Uncle!" Bes said crossing her arms.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from those caves? There old and dangerous." Khan said with his hair falling into his eyes. 

Bes rolled her eyes. "You have told me and told me not to. Why want to know why." She said staring at him with a menacing glare on her face.

Khan shivered. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Bes said, with anger rising in her voice.

"You just wouldn't. Now get to your room." He said pointing his fingers to the stairs.

"Fine." She said before stalking up to her room.

******* 

Bes locked her door then Setimose fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Cheeky fellow isss he not?" He said curling in front of the roaring fireplace in her room.

Bes collapsed onto her bed. "No he's only like that when he's mad." Bes said pulling at a thin chain out from around her neck.

Suspended from the gold chain was a thick gold ring. On the flattened round face of the ring was a coat of arms bearing two serpent, one black the other silver, wrapped around a sword each with a wand shooting out sparks.

"What'sss that Bessstet?" Setimose said lifting his head from the rug.

"It's nothing, just something I believe belonged to my father." Bes said rolling the ring between her fingers.

"What happened to him?" Setimose said with a tilt of the head.

I don't know. Heck no one knows what happened to him. Now go to sleep." Bes said burying her head under her pillow.

For years Bes wandered whatever to her mother and father. Her Uncle never talked about them. Whenever she brought up the subjects of her parents her uncle would always changed to subject.

She pulled her head out from under the pillow and stared at the nearly full moon. For some reason, every time there was a full moon Bes would fell as though a great power was tingling through her body. One of these days she knew something was going to happen and soon. Before she knew Bes fell into a deep and unnatural sleep with the unusual bracelet sitting on the nightstand, it's stone glowing unnaturally.

This concludes Chapter Two

Now peoples do you see this

Little button?

Yeah this one.

Click it and review.

Give me your input.


	4. Ch 3: Letters and Changes

Sorry it took so long to update…

I lost track of the time

_Of all the dragons none are more stunning than the Egyptian Mane. Once ranged over Ancient Egypt and Nubia it is a dying breed now down to three small breeding colonies in Egypt, Britain, and Saudi Arabia. Dragon Researchers are hoping to relocate it back to it's homeland._

The Egyptian Mane has a horseish look to it's head and can range in vast colors from black to dazzling white. They have the gift of tongues and can live for thousands of years making them some of the wisest dragons ever known. Some reports that they have to power to change its size but are their size.

The Egyptian is said to have been the first dragon to walk the earth. The Ancient Egyptians hold this dragon scared and worshipped it. The Egyptian Mane is known for its viciousness and power and equipped with elongated fangs that can knock out a human and should be approached with extreme caution…

-Page from the _Dragon Book of Dragons_ by Byrn T. Crisp

__

Chapter 3: Letters and Changes

THUNK!

THUNK!  
  
THUNK!

Bes' escapade had gotten her by far her longest grounding sentence she had ever had. Bes lay sprawled on top of her bed throwing a baseball into the air and hitting the ceiling. She did it for two reasons. One: it was the only thing she was able to do, and second: it annoyed her uncle.

"Bes knock it off!" Khan shouted from upstairs.

Bes smirked and continued to throw the ball.

THUNK!

THUNK!

THUNK!

"That's it Bes!" Khan shouted as he stomped down to Bes' rooms. Bes quickly threw the ball under her bed hitting Seti in his head. When Khan reached her rooms he found her sitting, innocent looking, reading a book.

"Bes…" Khan said tapping his foot.

Bes fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I didn't do anything dearest Uncle…"

Khan's eye twitched and a vein in his forehead began to throb. He spun around and walked out of her room. As soon as he closed the door he shouted angrily. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH HER!"

Bes, her job complete, slid off her bed and got on her knees to retrieve Seti. But Seti beat her to it. He slithered out from under the bed with a great knot on his head.

"What wasss the meaning of that milady?" he hissed annoyingly.

Bes smiled sheepishly and backed out of her room, and disappeared downstairs.

Already summer had started and she was still trapped in the manor. Already she read all her books, and banging her head on the wall until she knocked herself out had really lost it's fun. The last thing on her list of things to do was to annoy her uncle until he lost his mind. From what Bes could tell he was nearing the brink of insanity.

Bes made her was down to stairs to the dining room where Khan was already seated reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She sat down across from him and began to eat her waffles.

Khan sat down his paper and stared at Bes with his eyes burning. But before he could say anything the phone rang and Khan rose from his seat. "Stay put." Khan said before he left for the hall to get the phone.

Bes took this opportunity to switch the sugar and salt shakers then sneaked to the hall to eavesdrop on he uncle.

"Yes I know she's of age but she's not ready for. She doesn't even know anything about it sir." He said seeming to be a tad annoying. "She's not ready. Not until Bes realizes. Not until she gets it."

Bes ears perked up and leaned closer to investigate. "Well I'm not sure I can leave her at the moment… She's beginning to wonder about… The-You-Know-What-Place… Alright… You win… I needed to go…" Khan turned his head as the floor shifted where Bes was hiding. "To restock my stores… We can discuss this over at the Cauldron… Yes I understand… Ta for now…" Bes retreated back to the table and attacked her toast as her Uncle returned to the table.

"Bes, were you eavesdropping again?" Khan said his eyes falling on Bes. Bes looked up at her Uncle with an innocent look on her face. "No."

Khan let his head fall on the table in frustration. "Bes… For once in your life will you be honest for just one day. Do you have any honor? Don't you remember anything that I taught you" Bes just became interested in the plush white carpet. "What would your mother think…"

That pushed a button in Bes. Bes looked up at her Uncle who took her in after her mother has killed. "Your mother wouldn't want you to become a pathological liar now would she?" Khan said kneeling down to eye level with Bes.

Bes wore her emotional mask but felt that he was right. "Yeah I guess so…" She rose from the table and walked to the window.

Khan sighed. Now Bes was going to withdrawal from him. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know she loved you. That's why she gave her life for you. And that's why I took you in. I love you and I couldn't let some poor unfortunate soul get landed with you." Khan joked wholeheartedly.

Bes turned to her Uncle with a smile on her face. "Plus who else would be there for me to play 'Prank wars' with." Khan said as he ruffled Bes' hair playfully.

Bes playfully swatted his hand away and dodged Khan's lunge. "Khan straitened up and shook his head at her. "What am I going to do with you."

"You could let me out of the house." Bes said hopefully.

"I don't know…" Khan said thoughtfully. "Think you can behave long enough for me to go into London and meet with an old Friend."

Bes' face fell. London was a good half-day away. "Don't worry." Khan said as he noticed her face. "I have my ways and short cuts dear." Khan said heading for the door.

"When will you be back?" Bes asked Khan reached into the closet and pulled out what looked to her an odd coat.

"Sometime after ten." He replied heading over to the unusually tall fireplace and pulled something out that looked like a stick out of a cedar box on the mantle. "While I'm out stay in the house. Don't go out and ride. And don't leave to house at night." Khan said stuffing the slender stick into his pocket and pointed to the window. "Leave that window open we're expecting post soon. Don't open any of it." Khan said opening the door. "Oh and one more thing… Nice try with the salt… Saw it a mile away." Khan said with a grin and shut the door leaving Bes in the house alone.

Bes collapsed on the couch grunting that her prank didn't work. "Lets see here what's next on the list of pranks…" Bes said as she pulled a long roll of paper out of her pocket "We tried the Salt/Sugar Switch, the Rolling a Crown Down the Face, Chili Pepper in Chicken, Coffee Mud… We can try the Plastic Wrap on the Toilet…" Bes rolled up her list as Seti, still the knot on his head, slithered down the stairs.

"Isss he gone Milady?" He hissed as he curled up at Bes' feet.

"Stop calling me that…" Bes said as she picked up the remote to the TV that her uncle could never seem to totally figure out. She flipped through the channels as Seti snoozed on the floor. Before she knew it she started to doze off. Soon enough she fell into a deep slip dropping the remote from the grasp.

She slept unknown to the fact that an owl flew into the house and dropped a pair of letters onto the table and flew out the window...

"_Bestet..._"

Bes woke up with a chill as a cold wind blew through the open window. She rose and closed the window. She looked down at Seti who still appeared to be asleep.

Then to Bes' surprise the great grandfather clock with many hands chimed ten. Bes looked out at the darkened sky at the full moon that glowed down from the cloudless sky.

"_Bestet…_"

Bes turned around quickly. She was surprised that no one was behind her. "Okay Bes. Get of hold of yourself. You're hearing things." Bes said out loud to herself nervously, with her voice quavering. She looked at Seti who was still asleep. That's when she noticed the letters on the table.

She looked around once more to make sure no one had gotten into the house. She breathed a side of relief that there was no one was home but home but her. She picked up the letters off the table. By the light of the moonlight she could tell they were made out of a heavy, yellowed parchment. The addresses on the letters were written in what appeared to be green ink. Bes quickly lit the fireplace to give the room light,

The letters were both written in the same green ink. One was addressed:

Khan

Living Room

House on the Cliff

Drakealis' Glen

Bes turned the letter over to see a wax purple seal with an H on it surrounded buy a snake, lion, badger, and an eagle surrounding the H.

"How odd." Bes said as she threw her uncle's letter onto the table. The other letter had the same seal and emerald green ink as the other. But it was addressed to _her_.

Miss Bess Trilogy

Couch in Living Room

House on the Cliff

Drakealis' Glen

Bes was tempted to open the letter when the Window burst open.

"_Bestet…_"

Bes spun around to look out of the window. There was an unusual fog drifting on the lawn. Bes turned around to still se Seti still asleep.

"_Bestet…_" Bes heard the ghostly voice whisper again. The fog began to drift into the room.

"Bloody Hell." Bes said out loud as the fog found it's way to the door and it sprung open.

"_Come Bestet…_" The voice said again. As Bes approached the door the fog began to slip out the door and down the grounds into the woods. Seti woke up soon enough to see Bes walk out of the door. As Seti went after her the door slammed closed and once again looked itself. Seti could only sit and wait for Khan as Bes continued to the woods behind the house...

Khan unlocked the door and entered the house. He picked up the remote the Bes dropped and turned off the still on TV.

"Bes! I'm home!" Khan called out as he picked up the post and looked at the letters.

"Bes! Where are you!" Khan shouted out only to hear his voice echo throughout the manor. Khan glanced at the open window with its curtains billowing in the wind.

"BES!?" Khan shouted up the staircase only to be pelted with something into his chest knocking him to the ground.

"Quick Milord we must go!" Hissed the mass. Khan looked at the mass to find a green Cobra with it's hood extended. But the snake slithered off and slithered to the door.

"What?" Khan said as he followed to Cobra to the caves.

"We must hurry Ssssir. Bes is in grave danger. Sssshe is heading for the Cave Cambers. No time to explain!" The Cobra said slithering out the open door. Khan soon followed the serpent…

__

Meanwhile…

Bes followed the spiritual fog to the caves that she had explored a mere month ago. She stopped at the mouth of the cave, wary to step inside. Gently the fog stroked her check beckoning for her to enter. Slowly Bes took one step. Then another…

__

In the Forest…

Khan pushed by branches and bushes as he ran after the Cobra. The full moon lighting their path.

"What does he want with her?" Khan said with he leaped over a fallen tree in his path.

"He wants her to recognize her other half… The half that gave you that ssssacr…" The cobra who introduced himself as Seti.

Khan absently stroked the X-shaped scar that's along his jaw. You mean the one in his image." Khan said reaching the mouth of the cave.

Seti nodded. "We must hurry. Who knows what will happen…?"

In the Main chamber…

Bes had followed the fog until it vanished into a large chamber with thousands of tapestries and relics of old. Bes had picked up a rusted old sword and was polishing it with the edge of her shirt when she heard something.

"_This way Bestet._" The same ghostly voice that was loud and echoing coming from a small cache with a pair of torches that barely lighted the massive room. Bes approached the cache to see a giant dragon statue looking up to the ceiling carved from pure white marble veined with sliver and gold. Instead of carved stone eyes, a pair of red and black gems were inlayed in their sockets.

Slowly she approached the statue to get a better look…

Khan and Seti finally reached the mouth of the Relic Chamber. "Do you see her Seti?" Khan panted as he finally caught his breath.

Seti reared up to get a better look. "Sssshe's all ready beat us to it."

"No!!!" Khan yelled as he charged forward only to be stopped by some kind of invisible shield.

"Bes!!! No!!!" Khan shouted out in hopes of reaching her but he knew it was to late…

When Bes tried to turn around to see who shouted out to her to find that she couldn't move.

"Bloody hell!" Bes shouted out as she struggled against the invisible ropes. She looked up to see the eyes of the statue began to glow and its head looked down with it's eyes falling down on her shaking frame. Bes' breath became quick and ragged.

Then the great echoing voice came from the statue.

"_Descendant of my blood..._

_You have come for your gift…_

_With this gift I give thee…_

_You'll be able to fly threw the clouds..._

_Run threw the forest… _

_Summon the great flames… _

_But never forget… _

_Your Great Founder whose blood runs threw your veins…"_Khan watched Bes become engulfed in great jets of white light. Slowly her outline had begun to grow and change shape.

When the light faded Bes no longer stood in the chamber but a fearsome beast with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

The creature turned its' head to Khan and Seti then it liked it's lips. With a thunderous roar it charged Khan…

Please R/R!!!

I want to know what people think of my fic!!!

-IGDoR


	5. Ch 4: Past revisted

* * *

Its time for another update. I'm hoping for another chapter real soon. 'Cause I have five more books to write after I finish this one. 

-IGDoR

* * *

Never trust a dragon. Especially if it is a hungry one…

-Egyptian Proverb

__

* * *

CHAPTER 4 FINDINGS

__

The sunlight flooded through the drapes of the window as Bes' eyelids fluttered open. She cringed as the lights blinded her. Slowly, Bes sat up to find herself in her bed.

She grasped her head in pain as a wave of pain hit her. She reached up to touch her forehead to find it wrapped in bandages. She lowered her arms and saw that they too were wrapped in bandages from her elbows to her wrists.

Slowly Bes slid from her bed and wobbled to her wardrobe with the full-length mirror.

The Bes in the mirror had a face that was bruised, cut, with several small bandages covering her face. Her shirt and jeans were torn and bloodied. Slowly Bes changed into a clean shirt and jeans. Then with great care, Bes attempted to untangle the twigs and rocks from her hair with complaint from her sore arms. Then she looked again at the mirror.

"_You look splendid milady._" Yawned the Bes' reflection.

Bes stumbled backwards and leaned against her door. "Okay lets think here. My mirror just didn't talk to me." Bes mumbled as her head began ringing again. With a shake of her head she headed for the dining room.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy." Bes muttered to herself as she limped down the stairs. With deep breaths she calmed herself then pushed open the great doors of the dining room.

__

Khan looked up from his tea to see Bes standing in the doorway with dropped jaws.

* * *

"Why Bes. It's so nice to have you join us." Khan said looking over his teacup.

"Yessss. We were beginning to worry about you, Milady. Hissss Lordship had hit you rather hard." Seti hissed, removing his reading glasses with his tail.

Bes shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I must of hit my head harder than I thought."Bes said dazed. Then collapsed into the nearest chair.

"You mean you don't remember last night?" Khan questioned as he sat down his cup.

Bes shook her head but soon regretted that. "All I remember is entering the caves…" Bes said looking at Khan and Seti, sheepishly.

Khan strode over to Bes and felt her head. "Hmmm. Your fever broke. But I seemed to have put a bit to much POW into that De-Shifting Charm." Khan said over Bes' shoulder at Seti.

"Well you did hit her with five of them, Milord. You simply didn't think that would work the first time." Seti hissed as he slithered to the floor and coiled up at Bes' feet. "You should have figured that out when she first shifted that shape years ago."

"Well maybe if a certain bag of scales was awake she wouldn't have been hurt like this." Khan hissed back.

Bes arched an eyebrow, as she was lost in the conversation. "Um excuse me. But can one of you please tell me what in the name of Ra is going on?" Bes shouted over their fighting causing her head to ring again.

Khan and Seti stopped and stared at Bes who looked rather flustered.

"Ah yes… I figured it was time to tell you. Now here me out and let me finish." Khan faced Bes, his gray eyes focused on her miss-matched ones.

Khan reached into his pocket and pulled out the wooden stick that Bes had seen him with earlier. Bes ran her elegant fingers over the dark wood. With confusion written on her face she looked up at her uncle. "What is this thing?" Bes asked as she spun it with her fingers.

As she spun it sliver sparks shot out of the tip causing Bes to drop the wand with a clatter. "Should have warned you about that." Khan said as he reached down for the wand. "You should never spin a wand like that. Could curse yourself."

"Wand! You mean like witches and wizards use in my stories in my stories. The kind that turn people to newts and frogs and all that kind of stuff." Bes said with faint glow in her eye and then turned to her uncle with widdened eyes. "Does that mean…"

"Yes Bes. I'm a wizard Bes." Khan said as Bes' eyes widened with excitement. "And was your mother was a great and powerful witch, Bes."

"But you told me that you and Mum were born in Egypt." Bes said.

"Yes we were. But there were quite a few large families of them in our land but our numbers slowly started to dwindle after the war with a witch thousands of years ago. Magic Folk are everywhere. But enough of the past, this is about you." Khan said shrugging it off.

"Why it about me?"

"Because you're a witch Bes." Khan said locking eyes with Bes.

"I'm a witch." Bes said her voice shaking.

"Yessss Milady." Seti hissed as he reared his head. "Born from one of the finest Egyptian familiessss… The D.." Seti stopped as he caught the glint in Khan's eye.

Khan then looked at Bes. "Yes Bes you are a witch…"

But how can you be sure?" Bes asked with doubt in her eyes.

Khan rolled his eyes at Bes. "Bes look at me. Haven't things happened, things you couldn't explain, particularly when you were angry or upset? Now think back when you were mad at me. I grounded you. I remember my hair being turned a particular shade of hot bubble gum pink for a good week."

Bes thought back. The event that stuck out the most in her memory was when she had gotten lost in the market. One minute she was in an ally the next see was in her uncle's comforting embrace. Slowly a grin appeared on her face. "I guess I am a witch." Bes said with glee in her voice.

"Oh that reminds me. This came for you yesterday didn't have a chance to read it." Khan said as he pulled out a familiar envelope with green ink. Bes opened the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

"Hogwarts?" Bes questioned.

"Yes Hogwarts. One of the best schools in the World. Now go on."

So Bes read on:

_Dear Miss Trilogy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31_.

Khan stood up "Ah yeah, that reminds me. You do want to go the Hogwarts, right?" Khan ask Bes, Who answered with a furious nodding and a wide grin on her face.

"Alright then." And with a low whistle a fine white bird flew in through a now opened window and landed on his shoulder. "This is Anut. She is a gyrfalcon. Most wizards use owls. We are known for using hawks and falcons. Less conspicuous than owls. Quite faster too." With a flick of his wand Khan summoned a quill and paper and with his flowing hand he wrote a note. Bes looked over his head to see what he was writing:

_Dear Albus,_

_Bes will be more than happy to go to Hogwarts. Please keep an eye on her…._

Bes didn't see the rest of the letter because as soon as she read that far, Khan roll up the parchment and gave the letter to Anut who took it in her beak. And with a Khan nod of Khan's head, she took off and out of the open window. "Don't worry Bes she's made this journey several times."

But what about my wand?" Bes asked.

"That'ssss why Milady that they have Diagon Ally." Seti hissed.

Bes looked to Seti and rolled her eyes. "How many times to I have to tell you. Stop calling me that." Bes said as she took a swing at the cobra.

Bes looked back at her uncle. "Does that mean my father was a wizard?"

Khan sighed and looked at Bes. "No it doesn't. I told you many times already I had no idea who your father was… Or is." Khan said placing his had on Bes' shoulder. "But remember Bes. You were born in a time of Darkness…."

SYeah, with a crazed dark lord bent on destruction. And it didn't help with things having that crazed murderer Black." Seti hissed angrily.

"Dark Lord?" Bes asked as Khan rubbed his forehead and muttered under his breath about 'fried worm'.

"Yes Bes. There was a wizard about a good two decades ago. He started gathering folks under his wing, and meddling in the Dark Arts, killing whoever stood in his way. Which included your grandparents, and of course you mother Bes." Khan said watching Bes' eyes widened.

"You mean my mother was killed by a mad man." Bes growled. Khan nodded his head grimly.

"Now don't get upset. From the looks of the house where you were hiding, she put up a last stand. While we found your mother, there was no sign of your father. We found you under your tipped your over-turned crib covered in grime and a piece of robe that is around here somewhere." Khan said with a sigh.

"You were just a baby yet Voldemort spared your life…"

"Voldemort. Was that name 'pose to invoke fear." Bes said with sarcasm. " Cause it doesn't sound very scary."

"Bes! This is serious. There are still people scared of him. Not many people will say his name. They insist on calling him' You-Know-Who. Believe me Bes, I'm getting a bit fed up with that." Khan said while Bes was snickering.

"But some eventually killed him right? Some great wizard perhaps?" Bes questioned as she began sipping tea from her cup.

"Yes, his name was Harry Potter. He "vanquished" Voldemort when he was just one year old…" Bes widened in shock as she began choking on her tea.

"He had already killed several pure-blooded families much like ours, including your mother just ten days before he went after the Potters. Both Lily and James died at the hands of his wand. But little Harry Potter stood up against a powerful wizard that could easily could of just killed little Harry. But the curse Voldemort used on him backfired leaving Harry with a lighting bolt scar on his head. After that Voldemort vanished. His followers acted like they were "forced" to do his bidding. That's a load of dragon dung."

"Is he dead? Volemort?" Bes said sitting on the edge of her chair.

"I don't know Bes for all we know he could be still out there being the snake of the man he was just waiting for his time…" Khan said with a far away glance in his eyes.

"Enough about Harry now. Come with me." Khan beckoned her was he headed for the hall. Bes stood up and limped after her uncle.

"We on the other hand Bes, were born with the Sands of Egypt in of veins. We were born to be warriors, generals, leaders, and assassins. We are descended from the gods themselves. We are…

* * *

Bes slowly followed her beloved uncle with a dazed look on her face.

__

Now that the morning's events behind her. Bes followed Khan to the library where he pulled down several books about the wizardry world.

"Now I don't want you to go to Diagon Ally with out a clue…."

"But Uncle, why can't we go today?" Bes begged.

"Bes have you looked in the mirror lately. Because of your late night adventure you look like you were ran over by a rampaging hippogriff." Khan said changing the bandages around her head. "I don't want people to think I abuse you know do you."

"But Uncle didn't you curse me last night like you said?"

"Yes, but you weren't all there. You didn't know what you did. You didn't have control. That's what we will be practicing after you are caught up on the wizarding world. Then when you are all healed up I swear we will go there."

"Good." Bes growled as Bes leafed through a book on the History of Magic.

"Ah yes. Here it is. Bes, I believe you will find this book quite useful." Khan said a he handed a Bes a green scaly book called _The Dragon Book of Dragons_…

__

* * *

Anut(A-Noo-T)

There!!! Chapter 4

Pleas R/R

Next Chapter#5 Diagon Ally

There we will finally se Harry!!! And maybe a bit of Malfoy…

Now push this review button…

yes This one!!!


End file.
